Ellena Hotaru
|kanji=Ellenaほたる |alias=Sure-shot (確実な射撃, Kakujitsuna shageki) |race=Human |gender=Female |age=22 (during 7y skip) 28 (after 7y skip) 39 (FT: Phantoms) |height=6 foot |weight=110lbs |birthdate=11th June |eyes=Blue |hair=Black |blood type=O- |affiliation=Twilight Phoenix Guild |previous affiliation=Solo |occupation=S-class Mage, bounty hunter |previous occupation=Bounty hunter |team=The Infamous Four |previous team=Solo |partner=Markus Hotaru Titan Axel Matsu |previous partner=none |base of operations=Twilight hall |status=Alive |marital status=Married |relatives=Markus Hotaru (husband) Itachi & Motoko Hotaru (children) Parents (deceased) Alice Hotaru (Sister-in-law) Joo Dee Hotaru (Adoptive neice) Chae Yi Hotaru (Adoptive neice) Kiba X. Hotaru (son) |magic=Guns Magic Sword Magic Requip Light Magic Unison Raid |weapons=Yin & Yang (guns) Hawk (sword)}} Appearence Ellena is an amazingly beutiful woman with long black hair and a full figured body that can attract men like a bear to honey. Before the time skip she wore a white short tank top, red studded fingerless gloves, black very short shorts with her gunbelt and suspenders. She had no tattoos save for the one covering her back and the right side of her neck. After the time skip she adopted a more Mochina like outfit. consisting of a red tribal deigned bikini top, long gloves covering her arm, a long skirt which openned showing her left leg, she also has her belt which has two holsters for her guns around the back of her waist. During the time skip she gained possesion of a necklace worn by Markus' mother and she now wears it with pride. She also gained more tattoos mainly on her right leg. Personality Ellena is a confident young woman always sure about her skills in magic and skill. She does have a motherly and soft side as well as she found out when she met Markus and Zero. After she had her twin children she began to show it even more along with a protective side that even a dragon would cower from. History Ellena was born in a sleeply little village north of Crocus she helped her parents run their blacksmith and spent her time playing going to school and working on her light magic spells. However one day a group of "bored" mercenaries attacked her village and attacked everyone and everything. They found the smith and burnt it to the ground kill her parents and pet dog. She was found by soldiers who came to rescue anyone they could. she was taken in by the commander a Leon R. Talon who taught her sword magic and helped her master her light magic. She grew up and became a beutiful woman graduating Fiore's premier academy and then left to get revenge, she eventually met a man name Void and became his agent in Fiore and was tasked with hunting teh man who hired those mercs. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Guns Magic:' Ellena is a mistress of Guns Magic able to launch some deadly assualts from great distances. She rarely misses any shot she makes her specialty shots come in the form of Fire and Wind Bullets and are commanly used in tandem. *'Sword Magic:' When guns don't work Ellena resorts to her sword, she uses an elemental style of Sword Magic able to send light that cuts at impossible speeds. *'Light Magic:' Ellena has great talent in Light Magic but she rarely uses it. She mainly uses it to avoid attacks by turning into light and moving at great speed. *'Requip:' Ellena uses no special requiping magic, she only uses it to summon her sword into combat and saves her having to carry around a sheath to house the blade. *'Unison Raid:' Ellena along with her husband and Zero can use Unison Raid to devastate their enemies. They've all agreed to only use this as a absolute last ditch effort for victory due to the wide-spread and unfocused power they end up creating. *'Amazing Markswoman:' Due to her Guns Magic Ellena is a deadly shot. She also has great talent in bows, throwing blades and throwing spears. Shes gained a reputation using trick shots such as shooting around corners and richochet shots. *'Swordsmanship Expert:' Ellena is a talented swordswoman, while not her main method of combat she can handle herself in a sword fight. He main method of using a sword is quick assualts and quicker footwork. *'Martial Arts Expert:' When without a weapon Ellena has shown great talent in fistfighting. She mainly uses quick direct attacks with elbow and knee blocks for defence. THe style she uses is her own variation of Markus' Twilight Phoenix Kempo style but is based around her Light Magic. *'Great Physical Abilities:' Despite her build Ellena is a strong, durable, agile and fast woman. She's been recorded as sending arrogant jerks a good few hundred metres away from her after an elbow to the face. She's also taken alot of damage from bounties gone wrong, some have landed her in hospital for awhile as well. Her agility is equally as great especially when chasing runners. *'Mighty Magical Power:' Ellena has impressive Magical Power able to use a great number spells quickly. When she releases it out of anger, sorrow or hate it seems to pulse up her body. *'Skilled tactician:' Ellena is great at thinking up plans and ideas for jobs and even pranks. *'Talented dancer:' Ellena is a very talented dancer having used her skill and beauty at the same time to gain infomation on targets. Her method of dancing is elegant, seductive and graceful. Equipment Shojo no hitoshirezu katana by americangirlhope-d3dea2f.png|Hawk The Twin Tools of Death by biometal79.jpg|Yin (bottom) & Yang (top) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Leading Lady Category:Hotaru Clan Category:Swordswoman Category:Swordswomen